


Love Letter

by AinoHibiki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Feels, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, M/M, Maybe angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinoHibiki/pseuds/AinoHibiki
Summary: A hybrid is a person born with animal ears and a tail because of a mutation that occurs during pregnancy with resulting in both a physical and hormonal characteristics similar to whatever animal they represent. Over time, these mutation became more and more prevalent until it was common to see hybrids, but they were not accepted into society so easily. Even now, they are still considered less than human, and were forever shunned.





	1. The Meeting

Jihoon was a cat hybrid with small golden ears and tail tucked against his skin. He wore a black baseball cap and a baggy hoodie all to keep himself hidden. That was just how life was for hybrids, forever hiding who they were.

“Remember to pick up the milk okay?” said a very energetic bundle of a man. This was Jihoon’s roommate, Seungkwan. The only person in his life who didn’t abandon him because he was a hybrid. Infact, was the only person to still treat him like a normal person. 

“I know, you did give me a list. And why is half the list junk food? You really should eat better or you’ll get fat?”

“Excuse me, I go to the gym everyday thank you! Besides, I could say the same to you, Mr. Shut-in.”

“Fine, I’m going. Okay?” Jihoon said in a huff as he closed the front door of his and Seungkwan’s apartment. It’s not often that Jihoon leaves the house outside of going to work. But luckily the supermarket is right down the street so he isn’t outside too long. He isn’t ready to be caught and harassed for being who he was. 

___________________________

There was nothing remarkable about the shopping adventure. He got the food and paid for it. Other than that nothing was going on, until he got to the door. 

“Hey you!! Why are you all covered up in the middle of the summer?” A group of what looked like college students walked over to him. He wasn’t sure who walk talking until one of the girls said, “Hey I asked you a question. Do you have something to hide?”

As politely as he could the only response he gave was, “Sorry, I am not. But as you can see I have ice cream, and I don’t want it to melt. As for the clothes, I don’t want to get a tan and risk skin cancer.”

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, the girl responds with, “That makes sense. I was just curious.” And she walked away. 

In a daze, Jihoon was in shock. He was almost busted. Who knows how they would have reacted if they had caught him.  
“Are you okay?” 

Jihoon turns around, and nearly falls backwards. _So Tall._ He thought. The man looks at him with concern. He has a concerned look in his eyes, and he was smiling. It wasn’t a bad smile, but it was inviting, yet unnerving. Cautiously, Jihoon just said, “Yeah.”

“That’s good. College kids really shouldn’t be picking on children, it’s unbecoming of young adult.” He says, smile lightening up so a joyous one. Almost like when your grandpa laughs, with a jolly feeling.

“Sorry, but I’m turning 21, not exactly a child.” Jihoon, regaining his composure, saids swiftly. Naturally offended being a grown man.

“Wait so you are older than me!? I just turned twenty a few weeks ago. My name is Kim Mingyu. What’s yours?”

“Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. And as much as I would love to stay and chat, but I still have melting ice cream.”

“Well hopefully I see you around then.” Mingyu waves as he turns back and walks towards a group of guys who all seem to be waiting for him to finish. As Jihoon turns to walk away, all he hears from that group of guys was, “Wasn’t he cute?”

_________________

“What’s up with you?” Seungkwan cooed as he grabs the ice cream from Jihoon’s bag. Jihoon, currently a blushing mess, simply mumbled and went back to his room. “He’ll tell me eventually.” He shrugs and goes back to his delicious dessert. 

“Anyway, I am off to work.” shouts a cleanly showered and dressed Jihoon, ears completely out in the open and tail draped tiredly behind him.

“Be safe.”


	2. Found out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see where Jihoon works. . .

Jihoon works in a cafe where everyone except the owner was a hybrid. Think of it as a maid cafe, but with hybrids instead. Some people really like hybrids so Jihoon got a job as a waiter there. It’s is in the next town over so he didn’t have to worry about anyone he knew finding out he was a hybrid. But with how unsociable he was, there wasn’t many. 

“Welcome master.” Jihoon says as a group of guys all walked into the cafe and took a seat. “How can I help you today?” 

“We are waiting for one more person, so can we just have some water while we wait?” 

“Yes of course, I will be right back with it.” And counting 4 people, Jihoon rushed off to get the 4 glasses. 

As he was about to bring the water out, he hears, “Hey our friend is here so can you please bring one more?” Slightly annoyed, he complied without question.

“Alright so here is your waters. Do any of you need any more time looking at the menu?”

“Oh, it’s you? Lee Jihoon, right?” _Oh god, who is this person?_ “It’s me, Mingyu remember?”

_Oh so it was him. That makes sense. But what is he doing here? I should play dumb, at least that way the cat’s still in the bag. _“I’m sorry master, but my name is Woozi. I don’t know who this Lee person is.”__

__“Oh you’re right Mingyu, he does look just like the child you were talking to at the supermarket.” one of the guys said loudly._ _

__“HEY!! I’m turning 21, not exactly a child.”_ _

__“AH HA! So it is you!!”_ _

__“Shoot. . . Can I talk to you?” He says quickly and pulls Mingyu from his chair and off to the side. “What are you doing here?”_ _

__“Isn’t it obvious? I am a paying costumer who came into a Hybrid Cafe to enjoy some cute Hybrids and enjoy a meal. More importantly, was this why you were all bundled up earlier.”_ _

__“Yes, but please don’t tell anyone.”_ _

__“Of course my lips are sealed. Don’t worry about the guys out there telling anyone. They only talk about girls, and as you can probably tell, you are not a girl.”_ _

__“And that is supposed to comfort me?”_ _

__“I don’t know, maybe?”_ _

__“Okay master, I think it's time for you to go back to your own table.” Jihoon walks away swiftly, straight to his boss, and says, “Seungcheol, can I go on lunch?”_ _

__“Yeah sure Ji, did something happen?”_ _

__“I think I got found out.”_ _

___________________________ _

__“So where did you go?”_ _

__“Why should i tell you?” Jihoon says to Mingyu as he locks up the cafe. “Why are you even here?”_ _

__“I’m here to make sure you were safe, after all, not everyone finds you as cute as I do.”_ _

__“Oh shut up.” Jihoon was blushing, but luckily it was dark so Mingyu wouldn’t see the embarrassment he was causing._ _

__"YOU HYBRIDS ALL DESERVE TO DIE!!!" shouts a passing car. Jihoon, visibly bothered quickly pulls a hat over his ears._ _

__"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO DIE!!!!" Mingyu screams pulling Jihoon into his arms, almost like he could shield him from the world. His only response was Jihoon tail wrapping around him. "Do you want me to take you home?"_ _

__"No, it's okay, I can get back." Jihoon says weakly. Still shaking, almost falling to his knees._ _

__"Well I'm gonna take you anyway. Here, my car is around the corner."_ _

__"Okay." Preferring to be driven than to walk after an event such as that._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, so thanks for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed and let me know if there is anything I can improve upon since I am still new. I'm kind of sorry for the puns though.


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shock Jihoon was not a stranger to, Jihoon continues to try to make his and Seungkwan's life more comfortable.

“So is this the place?” Mingyu asks as quietly as possible so the boy next to him can hear, but not be startled. Jihoon nods silently. “Okay I’ll walk you to the door.”

Only a few minutes passed as they walked up the stairs and in front of the apartment, where Seungkwan was waiting in the living room watching Pitch Perfect. 

“Wow you’re back early. Did you forget something?” Seungkwan asked, almost not even noticing Mingyu’s presence. “Who’s this?" He asks in a teasing tone.

“Hey, the name’s Mingyu. I just drove this guy home since it was dangerous. That’s it.” Mingyu said quickly, realizing what Seungkwan was insinuating. “Well I best be going, be safe Jihoon.”

“Okay,” was all he got. Understandable, since most people would be shaken up by comments like that, especially after all the stress of being found out, and the supermarket scare earlier. And with that Mingyu walked out, but not before leaving a note saying if you ever need me to eat someone up, here is my number.

“Well he seems nice, how did you meet him anyway? And what do you mean dangerous?”

To be brief, Jihoon explained the story as quickly as possible, only to include the important things. We don’t need to give Seungkwan ammo for his shipping of Jihoon and anyone else.

“Well at least you stayed safe. You should probably turn in early today. And sleep in tomorrow, I’ll take care of breakfast.

_______________________

It wasn’t the best breakfast in the world, but it was what they could afford with Jihoon’s work and Seungkwan’s part time job. Some toast with jam and milk. College was expensive so most of Seungkwan’s money went to school and the toiletries, while Jihoon’s went to food and rent. But, they both were satisfied with it enough to eat in comfort.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, it has been worse. It’s just the stress.”

“I wish I could help more, but I have to go to class. Are you okay to be by yourself?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Don’t be late.” And with that, Seungkwan picked up his bag and was off to class.

Normally at this time, Jihoon would continue to job hunt. Money was scarce, and even though the cafe was a solid job, it still isn’t enough. And being a prideful man, he would never ask Seungkwan to get another job, the poor boy was already stressed from school. But today was going to be a much better day than yesterday. Today he got a job interview.

Grabbing his fanciest suit, he changes and gels his hair upwards, covering his ears with his hair. Checking himself in the mirror he says, “I’ll be fine. I can get this job, then we can live better.”  
And he rushes of to his interview. 

_______________________

Good thing he was used to walking to the cafe because the walk to this building was not a walk in the park. It was almost as far as the cafe, but in the opposite direction. _Note to self, next time take the bus._ Even though he normally will never take the bus, its too public where people can see his ears. 

Nonetheless, here he was, in front of Pledis, hopefully his new employer, dressed sharply, and ready to score a new job. The front was clean and neat, expected of a big company, and a reception desk with a very nice woman. 

“Hello, I am Lee Jihoon, and I was called in for an interview today.”

“Oh yes, Mr. Lee. I was told to take you to room A123. Please follow me.”

 _So organized._ Thought Jihoon, it was surely more organized than when he got the cafe job. It was mostly if you were a hybrid and was good looking you got the job. 

“Here we are, the supervisor will see you in a moment.” And she left the room.

The room was gigantic with books lining the walls. _This must be the library._ It only made sense, why would so many books be here if it wasn’t.

“Hello Mr. Lee, my name is Kwon SoonYoung and I . . . OH its you!!!” Jihoon spins around to see a man standing their with a pointing and mouth open.

“I’m sorry but who are you?”

“It’s me, I was with Mingyu at the cafe yesterday. Do you remember, I was the one who called you a child.” 

Frowning, Jihoon was no longer impressed. “Yeah I remember.”

“So you’re the one trying to get a job here, huh? Well I guess we can skip the interview since you’re hired.”

“Wait, what? That’s it?”

“Well Mingyu was talking about you all last night about how you are a very hard worker, walking across town to get to work, and getting their early nonetheless, and even with everything going on yesterday, you were still professional. And that’s good enough for me. Welcome to the team. You’ll be someone’s personal assistant so I’ll take care of that. See you tomorrow at eight.” And he walks out of the room.

Jihoon, just sat there, eyes wide and mouth open. “What just happened????” The man was just in and out and all over the wall. But it probably doesn’t matter anymore, he got another job and the people already know he is a hybrid, so he doesn’t have to be scared to show them. Which was good since the gel was falling out of his hair, showing the world his ears.

The walk home wasn’t bad. It was just even longer since avoiding the big streets meant a longer way home.

“I’m home.” Shouts a tired Jihoon who only gets silence in return. “Seungkwan is probably at work. I’ll just tell him the good news later.” And off he goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, so thanks for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed and let me know if there is anything I can improve upon since I am still new.


	4. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the job, how will Jihoon fair with his new boss and new work environment? It's a good thing Seungkwan sends him out of the house all the time since at least Jihoon has learned normal conversation skills instead of just "Waiter" talk.

The next morning, Jihoon got up extra early, got to make it on the bus before it starts to get busy. This way, he can take the bus, and not risk someone seeing his ears. But just to be safe, he worn a big hoodie on top of his suit and he was on his way.

The bus was definitely a better idea than walking. Not only did he get to work early, but it was even faster than walking. So the busy is definitely going to be the go to option of getting here. 

“Good Morning, I was told to come in today by Mr. Soonyoung.”

“Ah yes, his office in right over there.”

“Thank you.” Swiftly, he shuffled over to Soonyoung’s office and knocks lightly on the door.

“Come in. Oh hi Ji!” _When did we get so familiar?_ Jihoon’s face scowles, but relaxes realizing he is in front on his now employer. “So I hope you are well rested because I have a great surprise for you. Let me take you to your boss.”

Without even letting him talk, Jihoon was lead down a hallway and through what looks like a maze to another office. This one bigger and with see through glass doors. There is a shape of a man at the desk, but it was hard to see. “Here we are.” *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

“Soonyoung! Do you really need to knock on my door Twice? Just because you started stanning Twice doesn’t mean you can just start doing everything twice.”

Soonyoung leans over to Jihoon, “It's okay, you know him, he will be a chill boss. I brought your new assistant!”

“Well come in already or are we going to be shouting the rest of this conversation.”

Jihoon was tired of this exchange. Was this really the place for grown men to have this kind of conversation. He walks up and swings the door open, stopping as his heart nearly stops. Sitting at the desk was non other than Mingyu. “See, I told you you knew him, well have fun.” And off he goes.

“Oh hi Jihoon, fancy meeting you here.” Mingyu said offering a cup of coffee.

“Believe me, it is surprising to me too.”

“So will you be leaving the cafe?”

“No, I just needed a second job.”

“Oh? You seemed pretty well off, a place to live and food in your stomach and all.”  
“Yeah, but the bills are piling up, and Seungkwan is working hard. He took me in, so I want to make his life better. We don’t have much so I went job hunting.”

“And here you are, no wonder Soonyoung texted me yesterday saying he had a surprise at work.”

“So you’re my boss now. What do you want me to do?”

“First I will give you a tour, then I will give you my schedule, you are my assistant, so you will simply be a messenger and my delivery person with sometimes paper work. I hate it when people don’t tell me everything upfront, so by the end of the day it will be your choice to take the job or not alright?”

“Okay.”

__________________

This was a different side of Mingyu Jihoon hasn’t seen yet. So far, all he has seen is a caring, but also carefree side of him. But here, he was all business. The tour was interesting (Not really, he forgot where everything was almost instantly) and even actually got lost. He walked around in circles until he was approached by a group of older women.

“Oh are you lost little kitten?” one of the girls asks.

“I am, could you tell me where Mingyu’s office is? He was giving me a tour and I lost him.”

“It is right over here, follow me.” One girl begins to walk, grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction she pointed at. When they were far enough from the group, she turned back to check if they were followed and leaned down to Jihoon, “you need to be careful here. Many people don’t approve of hybrids so if you come here, make sure you have your badge and the reason that you are here. Otherwise they will harass you.”

“Oh okay, thank you. So why are you telling me this?”

“Because I think you are adorable and sweet, and I hate the thought of anyone ever hurting you. My name is Yehana”

“Nice to meet you, my name is Jihoon.”

“Hi Ji.” She responds with a smile. Jihoon blushes, this is the first time a girl ever called him Ji with such kindness. “Anyway, his office is right there, see you around. *wink*”

“Bye.” Jihoon, walks into the office to find a Mingyu on the phone frantically asking if someone as seen someone in the building only to say “Nevermind, found him” when he makes eyes contact with Jihoon.

“Well, I know that got awkward, but I hope you learned a lot. So here is your schedule. Each day, just make sure i get my things done and you're good. I get distracted easily so yeah.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“So now that it's finally time to go, are you going to the cafe?”

“Yeah I have work in an hour.” Jihoon says quietly.

“Cool I’ll drive you.”

“It’s okay, why would you?”

“Because we left you car at the cafe.”

“Oh didn’t you know, I don’t have a car.”

“Oh, well I am definitely driving you then. Do you realize it's like really far from here. I can’t live in good conscious if I let you walk.”

“Do I really have a choice?”

“Nope, I'm gonna take you anyway.”

“Alright, as thanks, I’ll get you some free food from the cafe.”

“Yes! Free Food!”

“Aren’t you a CEO?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like free food.”

“How did you end up as a CEO at such a young age?"

“That's not important. What is important is that I’ll be sure to treat you right.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Is that anyway to speak to your boss?”

“But we are outside of the office and off the clock, I say we are friends here.”

“If you put it like that, then I can call you Ji too right?”

“Do whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading up to this point. So I was rereading my work and I realized that conversations seemed very strange so I tried to improve on them in this chapter. I also really wanted Mingyu to be the childish boss that had a very professional side and have Jihoon be the one who has to keep him in line. So I hope you enjoyed and as usual, let me know how I did and let me know if there are any mistakes or what I should improve upon.


	5. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, they are just friend's. The bonding time is just them hanging out. Will they actually remember that one is a boss and the other is an assistant?

“Here you are, it's the night special. It’s called the Hybrid Cake made with mangos and strawberries. Enjoy master.”

“Why are you calling me master? It’s kind of awkweird.” Mingyu questions as he reaches over to his fork. Not even look at Jihoon at all.

“Well I am at work right now, and you are a customer.” Jihoon reasons, sitting down across from Mingyu. “Well taste it, and tell me what you think?”

Without another word, Mingyu took a bit. “Wow, its amazing. Best I ever had. It’s light and fluffy, sweet with a bit of sour, and topping it is the cutest cat design. It’s great!”

Jihoon’s eyes widened, and even smiled. His lips followed suit. “I’m glad you liked it. When I was making it, I was worried you wouldn’t like it.”

“Wait you made this? How did you get this good?”

“Well when you are always home and only work in a cafe, you try new recipes to add to the menu. Here, before something is added into the menu, it goes through the daily special. If sells well, it's added to the menu. If it doesn’t, well try again.”

“Well I hope it doesn’t do well.” Mingyu exclaims smiling.

“Excuse me?” Eyes focus into a glare. How dare someone hopes that he fails.

“I want it all for myself. As your boss, I want a whole cake of this tomorrow at work.”

“Alright that will be easy enough.” Eyes soften, _So that's what he meant by that. Still rude though_

“So when do you get out?”

“In a few hours. Why?”

“Well I need to know how long I need to wait and if I should start doing some work.” Mingyu says bluntly as he pulls out his laptop.

“Do I have a choice in the matter?”

“After a night like the last one, I'm gonna take you anyway.”

“You really like that line, don’t you?”  
“Only with you.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“And I can say, you really like that line.”

“So I will respond with only with you.”

“Oh get a room!!” teased a voice coming from the kitchen. “Ji, if you’re just gonna flirt with the master, then take it back home.”

“Sorry SCoups! Anyway, I’ll let you work.”

“Work hard.” *Wink* 

_Why do all these people all like to wink? First Yehana and now Mingyu. Next thing I know Seungkwan will be winking at me._  
_______________________

At long last closing time, and as promised, Mingyu waited and drove Jihoon home again. 

“Would you like to come inside this time?” Jihoon asks as he is unlocking the door.

“It’s okay, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow anyway.”

“Thanks Mingyu.”

“For what?”

“For everything, keeping me safe. Giving me rides. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course Ji. Now off to bed, you have a long day tomorrow.”

“Night.” And with that said, Jihoon leaned up against Mingyu and kissed him on the cheek, although he struggled a bit doing it because of the height difference.

*Ring ring, ring rin* “Sorry, Ji, I have to go. My phone is going.”

“Okay, good bye.” The door is closed and locked, and Mingyu is back in the care.

“Hello?”

“Mingyu, we have your next assignment. This time, there are 2 targets, are you capable?”

“Yes. I am.”  
__________________

The next morning:

“I hope he likes this batch.” Jihoon says wiping the sweat off his forehead. Because he was baking, Mingyu gave him a few hours so he can finish before bringing him the cake. But this time, he was making them as cupcakes, that way, Mingyu can eat some and maybe even share easier if he wanted to. 

“Morning lover boy, making cupcakes for your boyfriend?”

“Morning Seungkwan, want one? After all, I am the only one who would ever willingly cook for you.”

“Hush child, for your information, I am seeing someone.”

“Oh? And who might that be lover boy?” Jihoon smirks as he nudges Seungkwan’s side.

“You’ll meet him tonight okay? And you’re late to work”

“Oh you’re right.” Dashing around to clean up, Jihoon grabs everything he needs for work and rushes out the door. “Stay Safe Seungkwan.”

“I should be telling you that.” Seungkwan whispers quietly. “But you seem so happy now.”

_______________________

*Knock Knock*

“Come in.”

“Good Morning Mr. Kim, I brought the cake you asked for yesterday. I put it into cup cakes so you can eat them more easily.”

“Ah thank you Ji, and why are you acting so formal? I thought you called us friends?”

“Well we are at work and you are my boss, master.”

At that point Mingyu bursts out laughing, “Wasn’t expecting you to go all waiter on me. But it's fine just call me whatever you want, even Ming if you want to.”

“So Ming,” putting great emphasis on the Ming. “What’s first for me?”

“Well I was thinking you could get another tour since you got lost at the last one. And speak of the devil there’s the girl who will be showing you around. Let me introduce you, this is . . .”

“Hi, Ji!!!” Yehana says excitedly  
“Morning Yehana, want a cupcake?” Jihoon reaches into his bag to pull out another cupcake (He made a lot).

“Aw you are so cute. I would love one” She was eating like there was no tomorrow. Eat is a strong word since after the first bite, she basically inhaled the rest of it. “It’s so good, I love how sour it is, but also sweet. Ah it's great.” Casually just devouring another cupcake in front of everyone in the room.

“You two know each other already?” Mingyu was suspicious. Jihoon was supposed to be his little secret so how did Yehana find out about him before this introduction. 

“Yeah we met on the day I got lost and she showed me the way.” Jihoon said sheepishly, almost embarrassed to admit being lost.

“Well that makes it easy, so Yehana, show him around in more detail then I did and make sure to introduce him as my assistant. Got it?”

“Roger, come on Jihoon. There is so much to show you. Like where we go to avoid the boss man over here.” She grabs Jihoon’s hand like last time and drags him out of the room, leaving a slightly annoyed Mingyu behind.

_________________________

“So what do you think? Being his assistant.”

“It’s not bad so far, he kind of babies me. It’s really annoying since I am older than him.”

“Wait how old are you?”

“Turning 21.”

“But you look like a child, and I was treating you like a child. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know, I’m turning 21, not exactly a child. But not really an adult either.” At this point of the conversation, Jihoon wants out. This is not a topic he likes to talk about. But at least this was about him, and not his ears.

“So let's get you back to Mingyu, he is probably all jealous whenever I’m with you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Wait didn’t you . . . But I mean . . how could you . . oh well. It doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” She reaches over and pets Jihoon’s hair, carefully rubbing behind the cat ears making Jihoon shutter beneath her touch.

“So what do we have here?” a certain someone asks, arms crossed, eye brow raised, very obvious jealousy that anyone, except for Jihoon, can see.

“His hair is so soft. Boss come and feel!!” Yehana runs over, grabs Mingyu’s hand and places it right onto Jihoon’s cat ear and squeezes.

“Nyah” squeaks Jihoon as Mingyu unconsciously continues to squeeze and Yehana simply watched from the sidelines, her fangirlness seeming to take priority over all else. 

A few minutes goes by until Yehana accidently says aloud, “This is too cute to watch,” snapping Mingyu back to reality to a now blushing Jihoon, whose blush is so deep it reaches all the way to his ears. 

*cough* “Okay let's go back to my office.” And off goes Jihoon and Mingyu, Yehana just sits, with a completely straight face, and enjoys the scene she had just encountered. _If only I could have recorded it._


	6. Confirmation

The two walk to the taller’s office in silence. Both slightly too ashamed to say anything. After all, what would have happened if Yehana hadn’t snapped Mingyu back to reality. Maybe it could have gotten steamy, for lack of a better term. But all that happened afterwards was Jihoon was now covering his hat and tail.

“Hey you two. What up with Jihoon?” barked a confused Soonyoung, whose office they walked passed on the way to Mingyu’s office.

“Nothing for you to worry about Soonyoung. He is just overwhelmed by the big building.” Mingyu exclaimed calmly, cleverly covering up any possible suspicions Soonyoung may be thinking at this time.

“Whatever,” he responds, “it doesn’t affect me either way. Anyway, are we all meeting at the cafe later. I hear someone’s cakes are really good and I want some for myself.”

“Oh! I actually brought some cake if you want some!” a no longer blushing Jihoon says reaching for his and pulling out his famous cake.

“Awesome!” was all that was heard before the cake was devoured. “I still want to go to the cafe though. Seeing Jihoon working is way too . . .” *Whack*

Mingyu makes a quick slap over the top of Soonyoung’s head, causing him to abruptly stop what he was saying. “Can you not see you are embarrassing him?”

“Oh sorry Jihoon. But you are cute so stay safe. Mingyu here is quite the wolf so don’t be surprised if he is all over you.”

“Why are you here again Soonyoung?” says an impatient Mingyu, now much more irritated than before.

“Oh right, this is Hansol,” pulling a boy who kind of shimmied off to the side during this conversation, “he needs someone to show him around, so I thought we could all go to the cafe.”

“That makes sense. Okay, I’m in. And I’ll call out Seungkwan too. He loves meeting new people” Jihoon excitedly says as he quickly calls Seungkwan.

“Alright it's decided, after work, we all go out.” Soonyoung cheers, only to be glared at by a still silent Hansol.

_________________

“Hey!” waves a jolly boy as Mingyu, Hansol, Soonyoung, and Jihoon all arrive at the Hybrid Cafe. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry Seungkwan, these two got lost so we had to turn around.” Jihoon blurts out innocently. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure I haven’t introduced anyone. This is Seungkwan, my Best friend and roommate; Mingyu, my boss; Soonyoung, my supervisor; and Hansol, a guy I literally just met a few hours ago.”

“Way to make it sound like we aren’t friends Ji.” Mingyu scowls

“Well excuse me, but that is what you are!”

“Vernon?” says a wide eyed Seungkwan

“Seungkwan?” Replies Hansol, “It’s been ages!” Smile reaching from ear to ear.

“You guys know each other?” Jihoon questions.

“Yeah, we met while I was working, but I haven’t seen him since I switched jobs. It didn’t pay enough to cover our bills.”

“So that’s why you left. But hey I get it, I just got this new job because that place was awful.” Hansol says in agreement.

“Well since everyone knows each other now, we can go inside and eat. Luckily I don’t have to work.” They step inside. “Hey Seungcheol-Hyung, I brought friends”

“Hey Ji, come to work on your day off?”

“Naw, just here to eat.”

“So can I assume just 5?”

“Yup, okay guys let's go.” As the entire group moves to sit down.

____________________

“So do you both work?” Mingyu asks both Seungkwan and Jihoon.

“Yeah, schools expensive. So we work hard to help me go through school and pay the bills.” Seungkwan says softly

“Is that why you both walk everywhere?”

“Yeah,”

“You both care about each other don’t you?” Conveniently, Seungcheol calls for Jihoon at this point so he steps aside.

“Yeah, I worry about Jihoon. If you couldn’t tell, he’s a hybrid so other than work we doesn’t go out much. On top of that, the harassment isn’t as bad as it used to be, but it’s not the greatest.”

“I know, but you don’t have to worry too much anymore, I’m going to take care of him.”

“Do you like him?” Seungkwan asks with some hesitation. Who knows how Mingyu would react.

“I do. And I want us to be more than just friends.” Mingyu says, looking in the direction that Jihoon scurried off to.

“And I can trust you with his happiness?”

“What are you? His mom?” questions Hansol, completely ignoring the seriousness of this talk.

“We are all we have, of course I'm going to care.” Seungkwan refutes

“Yes you can.” Mingyu says as he gets up from his chair and goes in the direction he has been staring at for so long.

“I hope it all goes well.” Says Soonyoung, who just quietly observed the entire exchange.


	7. Shocking News

The rest of the night was very anti-climactic compared to the deeper conversation between Mingyu and Seungkwan. Jihoon came back and the rest of the night was filled with Seungkwan and Vernon catching up. Mingyu and Jihoon being what they have been all this time, and Soonyoung being the awkward 5th wheel who is silently observing Jihoon and Mingyu for any more hints of a blooming bromance.

“Well, I am getting tired. Everyone have a way back home?” Mingyu says abruptly after he notices everyone has finished their food. A sea of yes’ roars as they all get up and pay their own tabs, except for Jihoon and Seungkwan who was graciously covered by Mingyu.

They say their goodbyes and begin to leave, Jihoon and Seungkwan both continually denying Mingyu’s many offers to drive them home, opting that exercise is a good idea after having so many sweets. Running off before Mingyu could change their minds.

Finally alone, Mingyu pulls out his phone to see a new message from the usual number. He dials and waits.

“Mingyu, you have been slacking. So this time your work is a kidnapping. Are you capable?”

“Yes I am.” Mingyu says sternly, obviously used to this kind of treatment.

“This time your target is to capture that new hybrid that has been working in your building. The boss want him.”

Mingyu’s mouth drops. Unable to process the words he was just told. His body is numb, eyed dilated, breath hitching, everything under the sun turning dark, and whatever else he is feeling. He just promised to take care of Ji, yet he is now being ordered to kidnap him. Knowing that he had to protect his little kitten, he collects himself the best he could and clears his throat. He needs to make it seem like he has any kind of feelings for Ji. “Sir, if I may, why would the boss want such a lowly hybrid? After all, with his stature, he could easily get anyone that he could possibly desire.”

“Mingyu, you have no place to question our leader. If you have something to say, bring it up with him.”

“Yes sir, I will. May I go now and speak with him directly?”

“He is a very busy man, you have 1 hour to get here and state your business. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.”

_____________________

 

Mingyu wasted no time. In just ten minutes, he was already across town, up to the penthouse of the Grand Hotel, and at the door of his boss. 

“Sung, Mingyu is here to see you.”

“Let him in.” The door swings open and a nervous Mingyu enters, “Hello Mingyu. I am told you have defied my orders to bring that Hybrid to me. What gives you the right to defy me?”

“I would never sir, I was curious as to why you have taken an interest in someone who is simply an assistant with no experience in any particular field other than waiting.”

“You seem very defensive Mingyu, are you really in a place to say such things? After all, how do you think he will treat you when he finds out everything you are is just a cover story. After all, he is just a filthy hybrid. You are to bring him to me or I will send someone else to do it for you.”

Admitting defeat, he bows. “Yes, I will have him to you in 2 days.”

“Don’t disappoint me again Mingyu.”

“I won’t.”

_________________________

Mingyu’s hands were still shaking from his confrontation with the boss. He never expected it to be that bad. He always did his assignments without question and did them to perfection. But the way the boss reacted was just surreal. He had to talk to someone. Who better than someone else who also knows both sides, Soonyoung.

*Ring Ring*

“Soonyoung. It’s Mingyu, we need to talk.”


	8. Mission Start

“What are you going to do now?” Soonyoung asks breaking the long silence after a quite shocking explanation from Mingyu. “I mean, who knows what the boss will do with Ji.”

“I know, that’s why I came to you.” 

“What can I do?”

With eyes narrowed, Mingyu states calmly, “Cover my tracks while I run with Ji.”

“Oh okay sure.”

“Wait that’s it? You’re just going to do it without question?”

“Well we are friends with him too, and we don’t want him hurt. You should tell Yehana too, she is quite fond of our little kitten. But the most important thing is how are you going to explain all of this to Ji?”

“I don’t, I told him we are going on a business trip and that he can bring Seungkwan. We already know the boss will go after him too which means you need to tell Vernon.”

“Roger!” Soonyoung says with a salute as he races off back to Pledis.

Mission Protection Start!!!

_______________________________

“Where is this business trip again? And where do I sit?” Jihoon questions innocently, obviously unaware of Mingyu’s tense body as he was driving with Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Yehana, and Vernon all squeezed into his car. Squeezing his luggage in the trunk with everyone elses.

“Just sit on my lap!” Yehana says with a bright smile, earning a glare from Mingyu who couldn’t object due to lack of space.

“OK!” Jihoon said with a smile back, “I also brought snacks for everyone from the cafe. Seungcheol said that he is so happy that I made so many friends so he just gave these to us for free.”

“Not in the car.” Mingyu says, kind of changing the mood. “We really need to be going.”

Without any delay, they speed off onto the highway with Yehana and Jihoon chatting away about food, Vernon and Seungkwan doing their own thing, and Mingyu and Soonyoung whispering about where they were actually going and how they are going to explain it to the poor oblivious children sitting in the back of the car.  
_______________________

“What is this place?” Seungkwan asks, gawking at a small cabin in the middle of the forest surrounded by thick trees and a small garage that seemed to blend into the background. The cabin itself almost completely camouflaged in the woods, only visible to those who know where it is and in the right lighting. 

“Yehana’s secret safe house, known only to her and her family, and now us. Right Yehana?” Mingyu said staring at Yehana through the rear view mirror.

“Yeah.”

“Why are we at a safe house?” Jihoon asks, directing his attention at Yehana, slight suspicion growing as he realized one of his best friends had a secret safe house.

“We will explain inside, okay Ji?” Yehana mutters softly, giving a soft smile trying to relieve as much suspicion as possible.

_________________________

Inside, the cabin was very barren, mostly of sticks and leaves everywhere almost like it had been overrun by nature. Vines claiming the sides of the doorway, the garage completely out of sight, and the ground covered with vegetation. Yehana walks over to the other side of the cabin and lifts a tarp, revealing a ladder. “This way.”

One by one, they each climb down. Yehana being the first, and Mingyu the last, keeping an eye out for anyone who followed and replacing the tart on the way down.

The bottom of the ladders looks much more modern and kept. It led into a small complex with one main room, complete with kitchen and bathroom, and two bedrooms. Each bedroom was identical with 2 beds, a desk, and a small closet for items. The main room simply has a table and 4 chairs. Obviously this was meant for 4 people, not 6. 

“So are you going to fill us in or not?” Seungkwan shouts, completely ignoring the safe house.

With a big sigh, Yehana was the first to speak. “Someone is after Ji. Most likely because he is a hybrid. When I heard, I had to help so we all brought you two here where it is safe. I know you are scared but Ji remember our first day when I warned you that some people don’t like hybrids? This is one of them, and I promised to help you right?” 

“Yeah, so someone is after me, you four knew about it, lied to me and Seungkwan, and brought us here without saying anything until now. Did I miss anything?” Jihoon said, ears drooping and tail motionless. “I guess that’s fine.”

 

Everyone else's eyes may as well have popped out of their heads. They widened to the point where Jihoon had to wave his hand in front of their faces to cause them to finally shut their eye. “You’re taking this rather well.” Soonyoung said clearing his throat.

“Well you said someone is after me, and I trust you all. Yehana and Mingyu both saved me before, so this is just another one of those times right?”

“Ji, this is crazy. We could have been staying in our own apartment, and then they drag us out to the middle of nowhere and can kill us. How can you act like this?” Seungkwan babbles carelessly to which Vernon grabs Seungkwan and hugs him tightly.

“Do you think so little of me that I would willingly harm one of my closest friends?” Vernon mumbles into Seungkwan’s ears. Visibly, Seungkwan relaxes.

After a few minutes of Vernkwan action, Jihoon breaks the silence, “So can we get the rest of the explanation now?”


	9. Chapter 9

“So let me get this straight. You are not actually a CEO, and I was hired because you wanted a cute assistant as a part of your cover while actually working for a “dark” force or whatever. You all knew and didn’t tell me or Seungkwan. And now the crazy boss has it out for me and you decide to tell me none of this until I have no way of being mad? On top of everything I said earlier.” Jihoon recaps how he understands the story, clearly angry on how he was treated.

“Pretty much,” Mingyu says with a smile. 

Seungkwan bursts out laughing, “I can’t believe this happened all because I sent you out to get the groceries.”

“Groceries?” Vernon questions, seizing the opportunity to wrap his arm around Seungkwan who does nothing to resist.

“Yeah, I sent this shut in over here out to buy groceries and he is always paranoid someone will lynch him that when someone bumped into him, he was saved by Mingyu and thus the drama ball began to roll.”

“Huh, sounds like fate to me. Granted probably a bit more action than you would probably want, but still.” Soonyoung chimes, grin spreading ear to ear. “It’s getting late, how are we all actually going to bed? There are only 4 after all.”

Mingyu stands up triumphantly, and confidently states, “It’s simple, one person stands watch, I sleep in the same bed as Ji, and the rest all get their own beds. Problem solved.” 

Jihoon sat there, ears down, cheeks red, knees together, unable to object in this situation, but also still pissed. He had no idea where he was, and quite frankly, his trust is shaken. 

“Yeah, no. How about. . .? Jihoon and I will share a room. Vernon and Seungkwan over there get the other room. And you and Soonyoung will sleep on the chairs, after all, aren’t you two the big strong men here to protect us poor helpless kids?” Yehana says as directly as possible, sparing no time to pull Jihoon into one of the rooms and locking the door.

“Watch out Mingyu, if you’re not careful, Yehana will take your man.”

“Oh shut up Soonyoung.”

___________________________

“I know you probably don’t believe in us as much as you did before, but I hope you know we did it because we had to. It wasn’t really for anyone, and what we do isn’t the most moral thing to do, but I hope you understand,” a soft voice whispers to Jihoon, awkwardly avoiding any unnecessary eye contact.  
“I mean, it's not you I don’t trust. It’s Mingyu. I really thought he had opened up to me and to find out all of this while he knowingly neglected to tell me is just too much.”

“I know Ji,” Yehana gives Jihoon a tight hug. “But as long as you are safe, we would give u our lives for you.”

“Don’t say that, why would you do so much for a hybrid?”

“It’s fine if you see yourself as nothing more than a hybrid, but to the rest of us, you are our important friend and we would be lonely without you.”

“Is it really okay?”

“Of course sweetie, now get ready for bed. You had a rough day. I’m going to go take a shower, kay?”

“Kay.”

Yehana smiles and walks out the room, hand full of clothes, and a big fluffy towel, leaving the door open for a certain someone waiting their turn to talk to the little cat. *knock knock*

“Yes?” Ears perking upwards, head turning to see who was at the door. “Hey. . . ”

“Hey. . . ”

“Do you need something Mingyu?”

“Can we talk, Ji?”

“I don’t know what we need to talk about. I got the over all picture.”

“Then I’ll go right to the point, I love you and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you would hate me, but I guess it’s too late for that huh? It’s fine though, as long as you are safe, that’s all that matters.” 

Mingyu sighs loudly as he began to turn around, only to be interrupted by a laugh. “You know, Yehana basically just said the exact same thing. But thank Ming.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“Not completely, but it’s a start.”

“Are you going to respond to my confession?”

“Don’t push it bub.”

______________________

Meanwhile over at Vernkwan’s rooms, the atmosphere was very different. 

“And then I said, well I guess I should just buy 24 carrots.” Vernon says, ending a joke he was telling Seungkwan, who giggled, only to roll his eyes afterwards. 

“You mean 24 carrot gold. At least have the pun finish .. . .”

“But you loved it anyway, right?” Vernon says teasingly.

“Hush child and get ready for bed.”

“Can I sleep with you?” Eyes wide and pleading.

“No, then what's the point of us getting two beds if we end up sharing one. If nothing else, I’d rather sleep with Jihoon.” Seungkwan states blatantly, as Vernon’s face visibly shows how hurt he is. “Now lets push the beds together and have one big bed instead.”

Almost as if it was on cue, Vernon sprung into action and pushed his bed against Seungkwan and raced in for a cuddle. Without any more delay, they drifted off to sleep.

________________________

“Yehana, did you talk to Jihoon?”

“Yeah Soonyoung, he's still a bit shaken.”

“Aww look at you being his mom. . . OW.” A bottle of shampoo was just launched at his head.

“Could at least take this part seriously? I can’t believe you got the part of a supervisor with how carefree you are.”

“Don’t get too stressed, save your energy for when you need it. You already know this location is already compromised. And we will have to leave soon.”

“I know, but lets give them time to rest before we pull out again. Don’t forget to rest too.”

“I will mom!”

“Don’t make me come over there!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I am in the middle of another story, but I wanted to write this one. So same as the other one, let me know how I did and what I can improve upon.


End file.
